


the trials and tribulations of trafalgar law

by LittlemissLazy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cora-san have a knack of knowing things he shouldn't have in the first place, Cora-san is matching corazon, F/F, F/M, Law is pining but denying he's pining, M/M, asexual!Luffy, athlete!Luffy, demisexual!Law, fangirl!Lammy, matchmaker!Rosinante, people should really ask Bepo the right question, tutor!Luffy, volleyball geek!Lammy, would you prefer Saint Rosinante or Cupid Corazon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlemissLazy/pseuds/LittlemissLazy
Summary: It all started when Lammy needed a Physical Ed Tutor.





	1. Warm-Up Drill

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt source:](http://themultifandomnerd.tumblr.com/post/120723072146/modern-aus-i-want-to-happen) "I have a crush on my younger sibling's tutor, but I don't know how to work myself into the scene without making everything incredibly awkward for me" au
> 
> i didn't proofread this. also, this fic will contain five chapters. :)

Chapter 1: Warm-Up Drill  
  
  
It all started when Lammy needed a Physical Ed tutor, and Cora-san decided to contact a family friend who can help his sister.  
  
"So you're telling me that Cora-san is going to pay an amateur to teach you how to play Volleyball?" Law asked his sister, unimpressed while leafing a blue hard-bound book he brought from his University's Library.  
  
The older Trafalgar sibling just got home two days ago for his summer break, but he's only hearing this news now.  
  
Lammy furrowed her eyebrows and gave her big brother a stink eye.  
  
"Well, do you know how to play Volleyball?" Lammy countered.  
  
"That's not the point," Law said, rolling his eyes. "Why do you even want someone to teach you how to play Volleyball? Isn't that sports already being taught in your school?"  
  
Lammy sighed before throwing herself on the sofa beside her big brother.  
  
"It is! But you know that generally, I'm not that good in sports-"  
  
"We're both not good in sports." Law sassed.  
  
Lammy glared at him for interupting her, "-because of my stamina and endurance problem, so I need someone to at least coach me. You, on the other hand, don't care about it because you suck at it."  
  
Law stretched his tanned tattooed arm on the back of the sofa as Lammy burrowed at the side of her big brother.  
  
"Besides, according to Uncle Roci, the person he will hire to tutor me competed in National Competition since he was young." Lammy added as she looked up at Law.  
  
"National Competition? Hmm, well, we'll see." Law murmured as his golden eyes glanced at his brunette sister, but at the triumphant smile on his little sister's face, Law knew Lammy heard him.  
  
And the older Trafalgar sibling suddenly felt a looming dread in his guts. He didn't know what it is yet, but he's certain that he'll probably blame his beloved sister and their adopted guardian...  


* * *

  
A week later, at the persistent pleading of Cora-san and Lammy, instead of enjoying his summer break in peace, Law awkwardly found himself seated on the brown sofa in the cozy living room of the Monkey Family's residence and getting served with green tea and rice crackers by a beautiful woman with freckles and long strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"If you need more tea and rice crackers, I'm in the kitchen, Garp." Rouge said, glaring at the grey-haired old man in red hawaiian shirt, who's only grinning- seemingly oblivious to the ire of the woman.  
  
Then, she warmly smiled at the three guests, especially at Lammy who received a plate of mochi ice cream from the woman before she left them in favour of going back to cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry for imposing on your rare day off, Garp-san." Cora-san apologised while picking up one of the four brown cups of green tea on the coffee table.  
  
Without checking if the hot beverage is drinkable and won't burn him, Cora-san took a generous sip and promptly spluttered.  
  
"Uncle Roci!" Lammy gasped, a bit embarrassed at their adopted guardian's usual clumsiness.  
  
She also looked like she's going to scold him, but Law acted quickly and gently shoved a bite-sized piece of mochi ice cream in her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Garp assured the klutzy blond man, looking amused and used to the man's ditsiness.  
  
The Trafalgar Siblings learned earlier that Monkey D. Garp was working with their adopted Grandfather in the Navy, and he's also the family friend that Cora-san contacted to help Lammy in her problem.  
  
"I was going to send Luffy to you a week ago when he came home from University, but six days ago, he sneaked out and went to this Training Camp." Garp began as Cora-san wiped himself and the coffee table. "His Aunt Dadan is fetching him now with his brothers at the train station."  
  
"Wait, you mean Luffy? Straw Hat Luffy?" Lammy suddenly got excited.  
  
Law raised a brow at that. Since when did his sister got excited when it comes to sport figures?  
  
"Ah! You know him? That's great, then." Garp said before a booming laughter escaped from him.  
  
"Hmm!" Lammy nodded as her twin pig-tails swaying as she bobbed her head and her eyes lit in excitement. "My friends and I watched a few videos of his previous matches online. He's strong and cool!"  
  
And then, Lammy started to gush over the fact that Monkey D. Luffy, apparently known as Straw Hat Luffy because of the Straw Hat he always wore and will never take off during official tournaments, will tutor her in Physical Ed.  
  
All of a sudden, there's a complete silence between the four people in the living room when they heard a car pulling in front of the house and hurried footsteps with three loud voices arguing.  
  
"-not my mother, Sabo!"  
  
"But I'm your brother and you guys are stupid."  
  
"Uh-huh, and who's the idiot who told this other idiot that he will-"  
  
"-decided that we will not talk about-"  
  
Garp calmly got up from his seat and stood in front of the door, his eight feet tall height loomed there, ominously.  
  
"No matter how you look at it-"  
  
"-and who's fault-"  
  
"-you said that it's fine!"  
  
When the door opened, the three arguing stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who's waiting for them.  
  
"Uh-oh..." The three at the doorstep echoed.  
  
"You three dared to sneak out." Garp's booming voice echoed in the house as he greeted his three grandsons with his ' _Fist of Love_ '.  
  
Cora-san dropped the unlit cigarette between his lips at the scene in front of them. Lammy gasped in horror while Law's lips quirked upwards at his amusement.  
  
"Dadan!" Garp angrily called the ginger-haired old woman who appeared behind the three males.  
  
"What is it, Garp-san?" She grumbled as she inhaled smoke from her deathstick.  
  
"You didn't watched over these brats!" Garp exclaimed.  
  
"It's not my job anymore!" Dadan argued as she went toe-to-toe against the Vice-Admiral of the Marines. "And they're already grown up, you stupid old man!"  
  
"Who are you calling stupid?!"  
  
While the two elders childishly argued, the three brothers tried to sneak inside their home by slowly moving, not noticing the two baffled and one entertained guests in their living room. The commotion at the Monkey Family's doorway only stopped when Rouge stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" She quietly asked while wiping her pale and slender hands with a white towel.  
  
Garp and Dadan immediately stiffened when they heard Rouge. Meanwhile, the three brothers' faces lit up upon seeing their mother.  
  
"We're home, Mother." The eldest, Ace, greeted as he walked over to Rouge to embrace the woman.  
  
"We're home!" The other two echoed to give their mother a hug too.  
  
"Welcome home." Rouge warmly greeted her three sons that surrounded her in their affectionate embrace... and probably, the three brothers' only shield against their grandfather.  
  
Only when the three brothers pulled away from their mother, did they noticed the three guests in their living room.  
  
"Who the hell are they?" Ace quietly grumbled, shooting the guests with suspicious glare.  
  
Law shot him his own glare to match while Lammy pinched at his side to stop him.  
  
"That's not how we treat guests in this house, idiot." Sabo hissed at his older raven-haired brother.  
  
Luffy only tilted his head in wonder, straw hat hanging behind him as he stared at their guests while standing between his brothers.  
  
Cora-san suddenly stood, towering all of them with his height. He silently urged Law and Lammy to stand up too, which his little sister gladly did.  
  
"I'm Rosinante, the guardian of these two." Cora-san grinned sheepishly as he introduced himself.  
  
"Trafalgar Law." Law concisely uttered, remaining unfazed at all of it.  
  
He's just sitting there on the brown sofa, not caring if he's being rude and just wishing that he took more cups of coffee this morning because the amount of caffeine in his system right now, despite drinking a cup of tea, is not enough to deal with all of this.  
  
"My name's Trafalgar Lammy!" Lammy eagerly introduced herself as she stared at Straw Hat Luffy with her wide starry eyes. "And I'm excited to learn from you, Luffy-san."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luffy asked the seventeen years old Lammy, his brows were furrowing while lips pouting in his confusion.  
  
(And Law honestly thought that Straw Hat-ya is NOT cute. Nope. Not at all.)  
  
"Ah! I forgot to tell him..." Garp remarked as he started to pick on his nose.  
  
"Garp-san!" Cora-san yelped.  
  
"Oh, well... Luffy, you're going to do what I'm going to tell you."  
  
Luffy, the stubborn mule that he is, immediately refused without hearing what his grandfather is going to say next.  
  
"No way, Gramps!" He exclaimed as he crossed his arms above his chest.  
  
The younger Trafalgar sibling was too shocked to deflate in disappointment at what she heard.  
  
"If you agreed to help me help a family friend, I'll treat you to an all-you-can-eat Barbecue House."  
  
That perked Luffy's interest and he started to drool while his eyes gleamed, "Really?!"  
  
"Ah. You can eat all the meat you want." Garp said while grinning at his youngest grandson.  
  
Luffy quickly wiped the drool at the corner of his mouth and tried to compose himself by breathing deeply.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." He agreed, eyes closed in deep concentration.  
  
Lammy jumped and squealed in delight because _the Straw Hat Luffy_ will coach her in Physical Ed. Meanwhile, Cora-san and Law dropped their jaws at the great spectacle in front of them.  
  
"So what is it? The thing Luffy will do that earned him a ticket to an all-you-can-eat meat?" Sabo curiously asked as he leaned at the wall separating the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"Tutoring Lammy in Physical Ed, specifically, how to play volleyball." Cora-san was the one who answered the curious inquiry of the other blond in the room.  
  
"Ah, why didn't you say so? Of course, I'll help you." Luffy beamed.  
  
Law had to look away from Straw Hat Luffy's blinding smile. His cheeks and the tips of his ears are tinted with light blush. He hoped no one noticed, but unfortunately, when he glanced around, he saw Cora-san grinning at him, knowingly.  
  
He almost groaned aloud. It's going to be a long summer break...


	2. Chapter 2: First Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really started when Lammy finally got a Physical Ed tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this took me a while. you see, luffy was enthusiastic to be written while law refused to cooperate. and i'm bullshitting my way through this story by googling knowledge scraps about sports. if some of you have first hand experience in various sports, please kindly correct me if i'm wrong. i would love that.
> 
> i didn't proofread this, but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)

Chapter 2: First Set  
  
  
It really started when Lammy finally got a Physical Ed tutor, and his name is Monkey D. Luffy... or better yet known as Straw Hat Luffy in the world of sports. He's an active all-round player in various sports, but he really excels in unarmed combat sports.  
  
"You've been staring at your phone since we arrived, Captain." Penguin complained as he took a large bite from his cheeseburger.  
  
"Do you finally got yourself..." Shachi suggestively started as he quirked his eyebrows up and down. "...you know?"  
  
"Did Captain finally found a nice lover?" Bepo suddenly asked, his chubby legs swinging under the table before he wistfully added, "I want a nice lady friend, too."  
  
"We're in the same boat, buddy." Penguin muttered in between bites.  
  
Shachi sighed before propping his chin in the palm of his hand, "In this table, only the Captain is not interested in lady or gentleman friend."  
  
Law briefly looked up from his smartphone and glowered at his three friends. His only friends, really. He's so nasty to people in Middle School, and High School, and Undergrad College, and even now in Med School - that the only ones who stuck to him are these three. And for the life of him, Law still didn't have any idea what they found in him or what he did that these three decided to stick around him and proclaimed him their "Captain".  
  
"Sorry." Bepo quickly apologised as he ducked in his head and just shoved chicken nuggets in his mouth.  
  
"But seriously, what's got your interest, Captain?" Shachi asked before peering at the screen of Law's smartphone.  
  
Law didn't know if it's because he's too focused at his screen. Or if it's the lack of sleep - that he moved sluggishly... Shachi managed to see what he was doing.  
  
"What?" Shachi could only mutter in disbelief as he blinked a few times, thinking that maybe he was hallucinating or dreaming.  
  
Both is preferable, too: because reality is a concept that is hard to accept.  
  
"What is it?" Penguin curiously asked after he saw Shachi's reaction.  
  
"Captain... are you seriously watching...?" Shachi trailed off, still not sure if what he'd seen was real.  
  
Penguin dropped his cheeseburger on the tray of potato fries, "What is he watching?"  
  
Law quickly shut his phone off in temporary sleep mode. But at the moment, he's undecided if he should put himself or Shachi in permanent sleep.  
  
"Nothing." Law firmly stated while he scowled at them. He got up from his seat and announced, "I'm going to order another cup of coffee."  
  
There's an unmistakable moment of awkward silence when Law left their table... but not for long. Penguin immediately seized Shachi and squished him between himself and the glass wall of the fastfood restaurant.  
  
"Don't ignore me! What did you see, Shachi?" Penguin questioned, still pushing Shachi to the wall with the side of his body.  
  
"I don't know... it was so fast... I thought Captain is watching... a video of a person demonstrating volleyball moves... in NewTube..." Shachi whispered, afraid that if he said it out loud, it will be all real.  
  
"What?" Penguin almost screamed dramatically as he tried to get away from Shachi.  
  
"Didn't you guys know? Since our ride in the car, Captain's been watching sports' videos from our University's NewTube account." Bepo happily chimed in as he dipped his potato fry in his chocolate sundae.  
  
"What are you saying, Bepo? Captain hates sports!" Shachi hissed at him, gripping Penguin's left bicep.  
  
"Because he's not good at it, the poor thing." Penguin faked sobbed while covering his mouth with his other hand, as if muffling his 'sobbing'.  
  
Bepo ignored what they're saying as confusion started to etch on his features.  
  
"Captain doesn't hate sports." Bepo stated in bemusement. "In fact, since this April, I accompanied him to watch some practice matches in our University's Collge of Sports."  
  
"That's blasphemous!" Shachi gasped in horror.  
  
After saying that, he squeaked in terror because Law is looming over their table with a freshly brewed cup of black coffee: black and bitter like his soul as Penguin and Shachi often dubbed.  
  
"What is blasphemous, Shachi?" Law questioned, his golden eyes glinting and narrowing in suspicion as he stared at his friends.  
  
"Penguin's apparent biceps, Captain!" Shachi squeaked a lie while blatantly groping Penguin's left upper arm he didn't realise he was still gripping. "They are truly and gloriously irreverent!"  
  
"Shachi!" Penguin choked in the air and felt himself blushing.  
  
In embarrassment or another reason whatsoever? Law didn't want to know.  
  
"Is that so? Well, if you guys are done with your PDA, let's leave." Law began with a deadpan expression on his face, clearly not convinced. "Cora-san just messaged me that Lammy and her tutor were about to finish their training, and they would be hungry."  
  
"Oh! That's great! Since we're already here, let's order them take-outs." Shachi hurriedly changed the topic, fighting his own rising blush after realising what he'd done with his own hands.  
  
Law scowled at him, "I will not feed S- Lammy with artery-clogging garbage."  
  
"Then, let's hit a grocery store on our way back." Bepo suggested as he hastily finished his melting ice cream.  
  
Law was thankful for Bepo's suggestion. Lammy should eat a proper healthy diet now that she's training to increase her stamina and endurance for Volleyball with the help of Straw Hat Luffy.  
  
And to his immense relief, although he won't really admit this, it seemed no one noticed his slipped up. Good. It should stay that way until he could left all of these behind. Because, who in their right mind will constantly think about Straw Hat Luffy? Definitely not Law. After all, there are more important things to think about: like Straw Hat-ya in his home-  
  
...Law really meant the research paper about the health benefits of mushrooms that Tony-ya had sent to him.  
  


* * *

  
It's been a week since Straw Hat Luffy started coaching Lammy.  
  
In the first few days of their training, Cora-san was the one who's accompanying them. Law was busy holing himself up inside his room to prepare for his upcoming finals and later, for his internship program in New World Hospital to care about Straw Hat-ya's presence in their home.  
  
(He's also busy pretending that he has zero interest whether said young man is still within his five metre radius.)  
  
Although, Law hadn't been completely cooped up inside his room in those first few days. Once in a while, he will get out to make a cup of coffee for himself and while he's at it, he will also fetch some edible snacks that is not an unholy bread.  
  
In those excursions, Law had glimpsed Straw Hat-ya instructing his little sister to do some complicated series of stretching exercises by showing her his own routine in their living room. No matter how much Law tried to deny this fact, he's kind of aware how strong and agile Straw Hat-ya is. He will never get over the fact that he's so damned stretchable that he thought the young man is made of rubber because of how flexible he moved.  
  
Straw Hat-ya even altered some of his stretching techniques so it would be suitable for Lammy's built and size.  
  
Why Lammy needed those stretching exercises if she's going to play Volleyball? Law didn't know at first, and he had been curious to know the reason, but his stupid pride wouldn't allow him to ask. He couldn't bring himself to ask Lammy and he had no idea how to strike a conversation with Straw Hat-ya. He's too self-conscious that his social ineptiture will show and he will embarrass himself, not just in front of Straw Hat Luffy, but also in front of his little sister and their guardian.  
  
(It's not like Law really cared what Straw Hat-ya thinks of him, though.)  
  
But now that all those warm-up exercises is out of the way, Straw Hat-ya started Lammy's daily workout routine.  
  
That's when Law came in the scene.  
  
Cora-san is the kind of person who trips over nothing and sets himself on fire in a daily basis: he's basically a walking disaster. Because of their guardian's predisposition, Law accepted to chaperone Lammy and Straw Hat Luffy in their morning jog around the residential blocks for thirty minutes.  
  
Besides, the older Trafalgar sibling didn't achieve his muscled leaned form without doing anything about it, so he's going to join them.  
  
"Good morning, big brother!" Lammy eagerly greeted him when he came out of his room.  
  
She was sitting on their champagne-coloured couch while tying the shoelace in her running shoes. Law just grunted in reply before he strode to their kitchen in his black sweatpants to turn on the coffee maker. For Trafalgar Law, he needed at least three cups of coffee to function like a normal human being.  
  
He was a little bit surprise though - to see Straw Hat-ya already there, eating and chatting with Cora-san. When Cora-san noticed him turning on the coffee maker, the blond man cheerily greeted him.  
  
"Oh! Good morning, Law!" He said, grinning stupidly while wildly waving a hand that was holding a knife.  
  
"Put the knife down, Cora-san." Law exasperatedly scolded their guardian as he opened the upper cabinets to grab his polar bear mug.  
  
"Whoa! Your tattooes are awesome!" Luffy, who'd been an unusual silent since Law came in the kitchen, suddenly complimented him with an awed gleaming eyes and wide beaming smile on his stupid round face.  
  
"Thanks." Law awkwardly uttered as he frowned in perplexity.  
  
His groggy mind supplied that he forgot to wear his favourite hoodie and only wore his yellow sleeveless shirt before he left his room, and now he's flashing the elaborate tribal tattooes on his arms and hands to Straw Hat-ya's inspecting and admiring brown eyes.  
  
"So you're jogging with us? That'll be fun!" Luffy happily said before jumping on the countertop near Law and made himself comfortable sitting there.  
  
Law hummed in confirmation as he poured the hot coffee from the pot to his mug. If he's awake enough to process what's happening, he'll probably have a heart attack at Straw Hat-ya's sudden proximity.  
  
By the time Law finished his three cups of coffee with his bacon egg muffin cups and have some semblance of normality, Straw Hat-ya and Lammy had already eaten their breakfast with Cora-san and just waiting for him while they stretched. The older Trafalgar sibling only came back to his room to brush his teeth and to slip in his favourite hoodie before they left Cora-san, who happily see them off.  
  
At first, the three of them just walked for Lammy's sake. Luffy and Law knew the risks of straining the muscles and tendons when a person is a beginner in jogging. That's why for several days, they just walked to avoid injuring Lammy and to increase her cardio until they gradually increased their pace.  
  
Now, Lammy can somewhat keep up to them when they jog around the residential blocks.  
  
"You guys are so fast." Lammy heavily panted when they stopped in front of a convenience store to hydrate themselves.  
  
"I'll buy us some bottled water." Law volunteered and left Straw Hat-ya with his little sister.  
  
In the short amount of time, Law got acquainted to an enigma that is Straw Hat Luffy. He learned that he's on a league of his own. Monkey D. Luffy is not smart, but he's also not incredibly stupid. Well, he is stupid. A brawn more than a brain... but Straw Hat-ya is a complexity.  
  
Common sense won't work when you're dealing with him: he's unpredictable as fuck.  
  
While paying for his purchases, Law glanced at Straw Hat-ya and his little sister outside of the convenience store. What he saw made him smile. Straw Hat-ya has a thoughtful expression while speaking and Lammy looked up at him with admiration and respect as she nodded at what he was saying.  
  
He managed to glean information from Straw Hat-ya himself that Lammy is not just planning to play Volleyball for her high school extracurricular activity. She asked Straw Hat Luffy to train her in Judo if the raven-haired young man could. That's why she needed to learn all those stretching techniques from Straw Hat-ya that were not actually stretching techniques. Law briefly wondered how Lammy persuaded Straw Hat-ya to extend her mentorship under him. No matter. Law is proud of his little sister's persuasion skills.  
  
When Straw Hat-ya suddenly threw his head back and laughed heartily at something Lammy had said, Law looked away with a heavy blush spreading on his face and chest.  
  
Law should be turned off. Straw Hat Luffy is loud, and reckless, and childish, and naive, and gullible, and obstinate, and impatient. He's also a selfish glutton. He has no personal space. He has the weirdest laugh. But he's kind, and trusting, and surprisingly insightful, and determined, and fearless, and stupidly charming, and attractive...  
  
...and he has the brightest smiles in the world.  
  
"Oh fuck!" He quietly cursed, feeling that familiar dread in his guts.  
  
At that moment, Trafalgar D. Water Law realised that he's in deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and reviews are very much appreciated. ^^
> 
> ~LittlemissLazy


	3. Chapter 3: Serve and Receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started before Lammy thought of having a Physical Ed tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miscalculated. this fic will have 5 more chapters. and i dont know what im writing anymore.
> 
> btw, this is also cross-posted in my acc in ffnet.

Chapter 3: Serve and Receive  
  
  
It started before Lammy thought of having a Physical Ed tutor, and it was almost four months ago since that fateful day when Trafalgar D. Water Law got swept, albeit gradually, in the whirlwind pace of Straw Hat Luffy.  
  
At the beginning of the year's first semester, when the freshmen still roamed around to familiarise themselves in the extensive campus of Grand Line University, a fifteen years old freshman who's aiming to be a Doctor and Pharmacist signed up in a Chinese Martial Arts Class, where Bepo is learning and practicing the art of Kung-Fu. His name is Tony-Tony Chopper. Of course, the teenager and Bepo got along and became fast friends. Not just because of their shared recreational class, but also because of their passion for medicine and saving lives. And Bepo wouldn't have it without introducing the brown-haired teenager with innocent blue eyes to Law.  
  
Surprisingly, Law found the kid tolerable- no matter how naive and childish Tony-ya seemed to be. However, Law realised early that Tony-Tony Chopper is just a pure nice kid: the epitome of the word "healer". The aspiring Doctor is intelligent, though. He could keep up to Law in terms of medical discussions, and despite being a medical prodigy, Tony-ya believes that he still have lots to learn and that's how the young prodigy got Law's respect.  
  
And because of Bepo's friendship with Tony-ya, Law got acquainted to the young aspiring Doctor and some of his friends, whom a few of them may have known by Law in passing and had few conversations here and there. They were Mikan Nami, Vinsmoke Sanji and Nico Robin. Nami-ya was an acquaintance he knew because of Cora-san. Sanji-ya was a former schoolmate, his junior from North Blue Academy while Nico-ya was a senior RA of Western Dorm Wing when Law was still an Undergraduate.  
  
But that fateful day in April, when Law finally got back in the Northern Dorm Wing after spending a stressful weekened that spring break with Cora-san and Lammy in the delightful company of Doffy and the Family - upon entering the dorm room Law shared with Bepo, Penguin and Shachi, he expected that his albino friend who stayed behind will tackle hug him. Instead, Law was greeted by a bewildered Bepo... and a distressed Tony-ya?  
  
"Why did he have to be so reckless?" Tony-ya quietly mumbled that Law almost didn't quite catch what he said.  
  
The teenager was covering his face with his sun-kissed hands. Law questioningly looked at Bepo, but the albino only shrugged his shoulders in puzzlement. Then, Tony-ya removed his hands from his face with a determined fire in his huge blue eyes. The brown-haired teenager uttered a quick apology to Bepo and Law before he frantically marched towards the door.  
  
Bepo was obviously worried for his young friend, that's why Law accompanied him to follow Tony-ya.  
  
While they went after the seventeen years old boy, Law heard from Bepo that Tony-ya was in their dorm because the teenager personally delivered his research paper for Law and Bepo's perusal. However, Law will never get the chance to peacefully read the research paper until two days later because of the text message that the seventeen years old received that caused his distress.  
  
Law and Bepo found themselves following Tony-ya in the campus of GLU's College of Sports. In the middle of the track and field, there was a large crowd huddling... seemingly surrounding somebody. The two graduating students witnessed how the tiny and ball of fury that is Tony-Tony Chopper managed to make his way to the centre of the gathering people.  
  
A moment later, there seemed to be a general consensus because the crowd dispersed. The only ones left remaining are a group of five people, one of them was Tony-ya. The brown-haired boy and his other three companions - a long-nosed guy with a blue-haired woman... and the other was Nami-ya... even though it had been a long time since he last saw her, he could still recognise that devious ginger hair everywhere - were scolding a guffawing raven-haired teen, who's wearing a battered straw hat, red sleeveless vest, sandals and blue shorts that looked like it was pants before...  
  
"Who the fuck wears that in this cold weather?" Law muttered out loud as he and Bepo watched from afar.  
  
When Bepo deemed that his 'kouhai' was fine, he apologised to Law before the two medical students went back to their dorm.  
  
The next day, Tony-ya dropped by in the Northern Wing again to deliver his research paper. He also invited Bepo and Law to support the teenager's "nakama" in an unofficial match.  
  
Apparently, in the College of Sports, students can challenge and duel each other in unofficial matches if they meet the certain requirements*: (1) an authorised individual to permit the unofficial match. (2) a neutral host and referee. (3) both challengers must agree to have the unofficial match and to the terms of their match, and if one side is unwilling to duel, the match will be dismissed.  
  
At the combined insisting of Tony-ya and Bepo with the use of their puppy eyes, Law found himself in one of the many gymnasiums in the campus of GLU's College of Sports. He was sitting alone at the upper benches in the bleachers because he really didn't want to be there, but he agreed to come, so here he was and having a good view from his seat. He even urged a reluctant Bepo to leave him alone so the albino could join Tony-ya and his friends, and to enjoy himself.  
  
The unofficial match started with the host's self-introduction before dramatically introducing the match duelers and announcing the agreed terms between them: something about a Shirahoshi's hand in marriage or her freedom?  
  
That's the first time Trafalgar Law heard about Straw Hat Luffy, though. And he had no idea what will transpire next: how his life will spiral into a mess by the time this particular battle ended... because somehow, he managed to develop 'feelings' without any clue that his attraction will be out of his tight control for the next four months.  
  
But for now, from where he was perching comfortably, Law watched with indifference the fight between a Decken guy and Straw Hat-ya. At first glance, it would be quickly assumed that the older male with sharp teeth will win against the straw hat wearing young man, especially when the former started to throw the darts and throwing knives from his pocket with incredible speed to the latter.  
  
"Take that, you Straw Hat bastard!" The not-so neutral host loudly shrieked.  
  
According to the biased red-nosed host of the unofficial match, Vander Decken competed in the Dart Competitions and a reigning champion from Nationals for his perfect accuracy, rivaling that of someone called Sogeking Usopp from the Shooting Sports Association of the University.  
  
Law raised a brow and watched with slight interest as the cloud of dusts dissipated to show Straw Hat Luffy- completely unscathed in the middle of the makeshift arena. He stood there as if he didn't move in the first place while the throwing knives and darts were littered on the floor and surrounding the younger male.  
  
Loud gasps can be heard from the audience inside the gymnasium before they exploded in deafening roars that made Law winced at the sudden noise.  
  
But seeing the throwing knives and darts on the floor with the newly gained knowledge that one of those weapons hadn't hit Straw Hat-ya at least seemed to anger Vander-ya. He started to hurl his throwing knives again, but it was clear to everyone present in that gymnasium how Straw Hat-ya could dodge him gracefully... as if knowing where the knives were going.  
  
When Vander-ya stopped to take a breather from his weapon-hurling, which was a mistake, Straw Hat Luffy swiftly moved his small and lithe body - snapping like they were made of rubber - and propelled himself towards the older man with a strong pistol-like punch and fierce determined look on his attractively cute face.  
  
Trafalgar D. Water Law was rooted from his seat with a faintly surprised dilated golden eyes, sweaty palms and rapidly increasing rate of his heart beat. He convinced himself at the time that the cause of this strange behaviour was because of the sudden kick of excitement from the fight below him.  
  


* * *

  
Golden eyes narrowed in displeasure and glared at the scorching hot sun in the cloudless blue sky as the exposed tattooed tanned skin burned red under the sweltering weather before briefly landing at the form of Straw Hat Luffy. The smaller raven-haired male is sleeping soundly beside Law under the palm tree near the infinity pool, and perched over his raven head was his battered straw hat, shielding him a little from the sun... the lucky bastard.  
  
But there's one important thing the older man noticed.  
  
No one was around them anymore, and it seemed their companions abandoned them.  
  
Honestly, Law didn't know how he ended up in this situation. He did know that it's probably Straw Hat-ya's fault. After all, the reason why he's suffering and getting sunburn in this damned island getaway instead of preparing the requirements he will need for his internship and reviewing for his four more examinations, his finals and license exam included, was the younger male- currently drooling and pressing the side of his small round face on Law's arm.  
  
And it all began two days ago...  
  
It was a normal day.  
  
Well, what you can possibly call a normal day in their household for that summer break when Straw Hat-ya is not scheduled to visit Lammy for her training. In short, it's a quiet and peaceful day.  
  
Cora-san and Lammy left the house too- to restock their pantry for the third time in five days and to buy his little sister's safety gear as well for her volleyball training.  
  
Fucking finally, in Law's opinion. Because after all the endurance and stamina training - and the unnecessary stretching exercises - Lammy had to go through for the past two weeks, Straw Hat-ya finally did what he was paid to do in the first place. After their morning run yesterday, when they stopped at the convenience store to rest and hydrate, the younger raven-head started instructing Lammy the proper form of receiving a ball.  
  
By instructing, Law actually meant that while they were drinking water, Straw Hat Luffy suddenly moved his feet apart and happily demonstrated in front of the Trafalgar Siblings his receiving form: knees bending a little and hips moving upwards along with his stretched arms.  
  
(And if someone asked Law if he nearly chocked and combusted upon seeing such aesthetical form in person... well... he will just answer that there's really no difference between watching the young Monkey in NewTube videos or during live action.)  
  
Since Cora-san and Lammy were out of the house, Law went out of his room and decided to chill in the living room with his binder containing his test reviewers that he compiled for his exams.  
  
"What are you doing, Traffy?"  
  
Said 'Traffy' almost shrieked in unwelcomed shock. Almost. At the sudden appearance of Straw Hat-ya behind the champagne-coloured sofa where he was comfortably reclining. Let it be known that Trafalgar Law, medical genius extraordinaire, does not shriek. Ever.  
  
He slightly tilted his head up and scowled at the menace who nearly gave him a heart attack.  
  
...who always gave him a heart attack. Not that he's counting and keeping a tally.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Law questioned through gritted teeth, "And how the fuck did you get in?"  
  
He's certain that the door was locked when Cora-san and Lammy left. And as far as he's aware of, Cora-san wouldn't give away the password of their home... so how did this moron got in?  
  
But like what's starting to be a usual occurence, Straw Hat-ya ignored him.  
  
"Shishishi! You're grumpy as always, Traffy!" Luffy chuckled as he reached over a hand and poked the older Trafalgar sibling's left cheek.  
  
Law continued glowering at the stupid grinning face of Straw Hat-ya as he knocked his hand off his face.  
  
Ever since he joined Lammy and Straw Hat-ya in their morning run, the idiot started calling him that ridiculous butchered version of the siblings' family name. The little shit wouldn't properly pronounce it, and refused to call Law by his name... before deciding all by himself that they're friends.  
  
Not that Law was complaining... okay, so he did complained a lot and continued protesting that he's not Luffy's friend on his face. The reason Law was doing this and will continue doing such was because he found that a daily dose of Monkey D. Luffy is bad for his health. He's so stupidly adorable and when Law's around the younger man, he felt his lifespan are shortening at an alarming rate.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed deeper as he tried and failed spectacularly not to blush at the closeness of their faces. For fuck's sake, the idiot was resting the side of his face on the armchair of the couch.  
  
(And if that squishing of cheek is not cute, then he didn't know what.)  
  
He sighed in exasperation, "What do you want, Straw Hat-ya?"  
  
Law decided that he will just ask again later how Luffy managed to get inside their home despite the tight security system installed in the place.  
  
"Neh, Traffy, you should come with us at the beach. It will be fun!" Luffy beamed at him.  
  
"No." Law quickly replied as he looked away in annoyance and fought the rushing blood on his face.  
  
"Whaat? Whyyy~?" The nineteen years old whined and pouted like a petulant child that he is.  
  
Law glanced at the pouting idiot from the corner of his eyes before sighing in defeat. At times like this, he didn't understand why his stupid heart is still beating wildly inside his ribcage. Sure. Straw Hat-ya is definitely not unattractive. He has certain qualities in him that impelled you to either throttle him in frustration or yourself in regret.  
  
But those qualities are also charming in its own way... still. Law couldn't, for the life of him, comprehend why he's so drawn to an oxymoron that is Monkey D. Luffy.  
  
"Yes, big brother, why?" Lammy's voice echoing from the hall solved the mystery how Straw Hat-ya got in.  
  
The older Trafalgar sibling pushed himself up to see his brunette sister in akimbo at the entryway while Cora-san gave him a conspiratorial smile when the blond man passed by behind Lammy with paperbags in his arms.  
  
And because Law couldn't give a proper excuse at the time, he found himself reluctantly agreeing to come in the getaway trip to Water 7 Park owned by the Galley-La Company that Straw Hat-ya's friends planned for their summer vacation. Apparently, Straw Hat-ya is friends with the President of the company.  
  
Now, Law is planning the slow and painful death of the people who left him with Straw Hat-ya in this kind of state. He's certain that Penguin and Shachi had a hand on this embarrassing situation he found himself in. There are others he's suspicious off, but-  
  
A loud growling of stomach suddenly interrupted Law's morbid thoughts.  
  
The older raven-haired man frowned before shaking the younger man beside him with his free hand, "Oi! Straw Hat-ya, wake up."  
  
He realised that they've been staying under the palm tree for too long. Law guessed that it's time to get inside. But obviously, just shaking Straw Hat-ya wouldn't work and their position only got worse because of the movement. Instead of waking up, the younger raven-head male fell on Law's stomach, face first, and continued snoring while burrowing said face on his exposed and sunburned tattooed skin.  
  
Law hissed in pain and almost cursed loudly as he quickly slapped a hand on his rapidly flushing face.  
  
Yes. Penguin and Shachi will die first. Slowly and painfully.  
  
Somewhere, at the other side of the island, Penguin and Shachi both felt an unexplainable chills in their spines and it's not because of the mango sorbet they're eating with Bepo and Straw Hat Luffy's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this part is inspired from the rules of Shokugeki and Davy Back Fight.
> 
> thoughts? :)
> 
> ~Littlemisslazy

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews are very much appreciated, thank you!
> 
> ~LittlemissLazy


End file.
